When the clouds above opened up
by worldwithoutend
Summary: Rangiku's been dragged into heuco mundo, thanks to Gin of course. It was the moment the clouds above opened up, she realized that her fate had been sealed DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure others have had this idea too, but I didn't steal it, I thought of it too, any RanxGin fan would :) so please R&R, and enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own bleach, wish I did, but I don't, blahhh.

* * *

When the clouds above opened up

Chapter 1;

'All court guard squad captains, lieutenants and seated officers, may I have your attention please, and also the ryoka. This is squad four lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, with an urgent announcement. Listen closely as the message will not be repeated. This is an emergency report from captain Unohana regarding a traitor in our midst. As grim as the following facts are, what I'm about to tell you is the truth.'

The words she spoke hung stale in the air long after the announcement had finished. Every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13 was headed towards Sokyoku Hill the moment the words were echoed in the Sereitei. Rangiku Matsumoto among them.

'I can't believe it, my captain lost.' She said aloud, but contrary to this many unbelievable things seemed to be happening all at once. The simple thought of traitors within the walls of the Sereitei seemed completely absurd, not to mention Central 46 being completely slaughtered. But there was no denying it, she had known from the moment her captain had sent her off that things were taking a turn for the worse.

She flash stepped away from a defeated Izuru and headed for the hill. She would do all in her power to stop the traitors, because she would not allow Gin Ichimaru to get away with this. She grew up with him, and she cared for him too deeply, she'd spent too many nights in his quarters and too many days wondering when she might see him again to believe he would go this far and to forgive him for what he was doing.

Her emotions were conflicted, she couldn't help but to hope Gin was innocent , But it lay as fact; Gin was a traitor, and it was the traitors who defeated her captain and now threatened the whole of Soul Society. If he really was part of this, she wanted to be the one to deal with him.

She was now flying from rooftop to rooftop at top speed and was quickly approaching the hill. Before long she would be at the scene of the betrayal and within reach of Gin.

Step by step she'd reached the top of the hill and the whole scene was within her range of vision. Captain of squad seven, Komamura, was sprawled on the ground with blood flowing from severe cuts all over his body. Even Renji and the ryoka, Ichigo, were on the ground fighting for breath. Aizen and Tosen stood apart, and directly ahead of Rangiku stood Gin, his back to her.

One step away from Gin, Rangiku watched as Yoroichi and Soi Fong trapped Aizen in a fatal hold, zanpakuto resting against his throat. One step after she'd placed her own sword to Gin's neck, Shuhei had done the same with Tosen. By now every able captain and lieutenant in the thirteen court guard squads stood around them, including the giant keeper of the gate and Kukkaku Shiba.

'Sorry, Captain Aizen. I went n' got caught.' Gin said suddenly, a smile spread across his lips. Aizen merely looked over, he didn't seem as worried as he should have been.

She tightened her grip on him. This was no time for joking. 'Gin, how could you?' she hissed into his ear, while all the others were focused on Aizen. He stifled a laugh and gave no answer.

Rangiku listened closely to what Yoroichi was saying, all the while concentrating on holding her zanpakuto firmly against Gin's neck. She watched as Yoroichi told Aizen they had no way of escaping, as Aizen smiled and said it was time, and finally as Yoroichi yelled. 'Get away, Soi Fong!'

She looked up in time to see a beam of light fall down from the sky onto the ground where Aizen stood. The sound was incredible, it shook the ground and the wind blew fiercely from the impact. Her gaze followed the beam of light back up to the sky. She watched as the clouds opened up and the clear blue was ripped open by a pair of giant white hands, and she watched as dozens more appeared. The menos broke though the sky and pushed their faces through the enlarged whole.

Captains and lieutenants alike were all letting out shouts of shock and disbelief. Aizen, Gin and Tosen were allies with the hollow. And now the guillians were reaching out to save them.

The time had come for the traitors escape, Rangiku did as Yoroichi and Soi fong had and stepped away from Gin just as another thunderous crack announced the arrival of two more beams of light, which fell onto Tosen and Gin. She'd though she was in the clear, but just before the beam hit the ground she was grabbed by the wrist and whipped around until her back was to Gin's chest, and it he who held her by the throat.

'Ya ain't goin' anywhere Rangiku.' He whispered softly into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, she couldn't escape. It was impossible to leave the light once you were in and with Gin holding his shinzo to her throat she had little choice but to stay still.

'Rangiku!' she heard people out of sight yell, though she could clearly distinguish Shuhei and Renji's voices among them. She watched Yamamoto standing still, with no expression on his old features whatsoever, while captains of squad eight and thirteen stood beside him lost for words, sorrowful looking.

The ground began to shake and everyone watched as all at once the earth on which Aizen, Tosen, Gin and now Rangiku stood was ripped from Sokyoku Hill. They floated up towards the giant whole in the once perfect sky leaving only dust in their wake. Rangiku felt Gin's grip loosen, but knew there was nothing she could do now, so she simply stood still and took one last fleeting look at Soul Society before being swallowed completely by the darkness.

Down below, the remaining captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 watched above as the sky closed up. There was no saving Rangiku, they couldn't even be sure whether this was all planned among the four of them or if she'd really been kidnapped. They could only hope she'd be able to survive until they'd figure out a plan of rescue.

Well, sorry its so short, I just wanted to include this part. It will get longer and hopefully better!

Tell me how my writing is and what you think so far, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or any of its fantastic characters. *sighs*

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rangiku now stood alone in a very plain room, the eternal moons light shinning through the bars of her window. She sat at the small table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

She'd remembered entering through the whole in the sky. Everything felt cold and unsettling. She could see Gin and the others perfectly despite the complete darkness, and when she'd turned her gaze towards him he'd made a gesture pointing towards the ground with a smile on his face (but when wasn't he smiling?). He was showing her the path which they'd be following, it was a path of ice. Rangiku wondered how she hadn't noticed it before, set on a background of complete black it wasn't hard to miss.

In any case, Aizen took the lead while the path of ice extended ahead of him with every step he took, Tosen following closely behind. There was no need for words, Rangiku knew she was next to follow, while Gin lead up the rear. The four of them walked for only a short while, with an eerie silence floating in the air around them. But before long they'd seemed to have reached the end, where a world of black and white awaited their arrival.

They stepped out into an immense room with elevations to the left and right, and a throne, or so it appeared, at the far end. 'Las Noches.' said Aizen, watching Rangiku from the corner of his eye. He stepped forward and made his way slowly to the only seat in the room. There, he's sat himself down with much grace.

'Gin, you've brought a guest.' Acknowledged Aizen, once he was comfortable.

'Of course Captain Aizen, it was only too easy.' He said, stepping forward a grin spread wide across his face.

'Very well, but don't you think Miss Matsumoto might have liked to stay in Soul Society better?'

Gin turned to Rangiku, smiled even wider and said; 'I'm sure the place 'ill grow on ya, Rangiku.'

Rangiku held her tongue. She thought that if just maybe she cooperated, she'd have a better chance of escape later. If she acted as though it was futile, and accepted things, maybe they wouldn't be so lenient on her security, and maybe they would even allow her to keep Heineko, but just maybe.

'Miss Matsumoto, wouldn't you like some input in this all?' Aizen asked. He was right, she'd have usually replied, and probably already have tried to fight her way out, but she didn't. So he must have known what she was thinking, anyone in her situation would probably have come to the same conclusion as she, but for Aizen to know so instantaneously what it was she'd planned, was beyond her.

She would try anyways. 'What's the point of arguing,' she spat. 'I have no other options, besides how would I ever find my way out of here?' She concluded crossing her arms.

'I'm glad you feel that way.' He said, a faint smile tracing his lips. It was hard to tell whether he was laughing at her for even trying, or if he was genuinely happy with her reply. 'Well, now that this is all settled, Kaname, why don't you show Miss Matsumoto to her room.'

'Of course, Aizen-sama.' Tosen replied shortly. 'Follow me please, Miss Matsumoto.'

Then he'd brought her here, to this dreary room. How could someone possibly live without any color? Let alone in a world where the sun is nonexistent. But it didn't matter, she was stuck here. Tosen had taken her zanpakuto, and locked the door when he'd left. There was virtually no escape, and now Rangiku was really beginning to feel despair.

Would she ever see Captain Hitsugaya again? What about Shuhei and Izuru, and all her other fellow lieutenants? She wondered vaguely if they would even put an effort into finding her, or what if they thought she was a traitor? She would never be forgiven even if she escaped. A single tear slid down her cheek, she could die in this place, without a chance to say goodbye to all those for who she cared.

Her only hope could be for Gin to let her go, but she was too upset to even look him in the eye, not that they were ever open anyways. They'd been so close and so far all at once, before he'd betrayed Soul Society that is. He trusted her with his minor secrets, and let his attention stray to no other woman. But he was always gone, he wouldn't tell her where it was he went, but he'd assure her of his return. And that seemed to be something at the time, considering he wouldn't even tell his own lieutenant when he was going to leave.

Maybe he'd been giving her false hope. In telling her he was leaving, he wasn't really telling her anything at all. While in promising his return, he was assuring her that whatever it was he did was not of consequence to their relationship, and this would leave no reason for her to insist upon his reason for departing.

Maybe all the nights they'd spent together where nothing more than a game to him. How could she ever hope he'd be the one to help her escape? It had been the moment the clouds above opened up, she'd realized that her fate had been sealed in this horrid place.

She slowly stood and made her way over to the small couch, she'd lay down and maybe sleep. At least she could forget about this all for a short time, while perhaps dreaming of better days.

Meanwhile, Gin Ichimaru stood before Aizen, a smile gracing his lips. 'Gin, you know this does not particularly please me. We've discussed this before.' Said Aizen.

'You lie, Captain Aizen, this 'ill be perfectly enojoyable. B'sides I was'n bout to let a lil' chance of fun slip me by. Ya woulda done the same, had ya been in ma situation.' Gin assured him.

'Is that what you think, Gin?'

'I know I ain't wrong.'

He turned to Gin and smiled. 'I suppose your right. And she is a burden to no one but yourself Gin, because it is you who is in charge of her well being.'

'I wouldn' have expected anything less Captain.'

'Very well.' Replied Aizen, all the while a small smirk crept onto his face. Gin was indeed an exceptional subordinate. They had a similar idea of fun. Not only had he brought Rangiku Matsumoto for his own pleasures, but Aizen was sure this would be a whole new reason for panic within the Sereitei. It was thouroughly amusing imagining the lieutenants distress, and especially that of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Only minutes later, Gin was outside of Rangiku's room, taping lightly on the door.

When she gave no answer he stepped inside, only to find her fast asleep. Gin walked slowly over to her and crouched down until they were at eyes level with each other. He swept the bangs out of her face and traced the line of her jaw ever so lightly with the tips of his fingers. It gave him the familiar sense of comfort in a place where comfort was not something of general occurrence.

He did not regret bringing her with him. And even though he knew she was upset with him now, he knew she would be quick to forgive him if he played his cards right. Soon enough, things would be like before, but without all the secrets, because there was no longer anything to hide.

In any case, thought Gin, things were about to get interesting in Las Noches. Soon enough there would be various arrancar roaming the halls and Espada fighting for the top spot of Aizen's army. Rangiku would be too distracted by the sudden change of environment, not to mention the amount of spiritual pressure the new arrancar would be giving off, too worry about things back in Soul Society.

In the meanwhile he would let her calm down. He also had things to attend to, if everything was going as scheduled he would need to be by Aizen's side for the welcoming of new arrancar. He would also play a part in the preparation of an army. A war would be coming soon.

He stood up right again, and took one last look at Rangiku before leaving and locking the door. He would send someone with some food when she woke up, they did have some minor arrancar under their control already who were more than capable of performing such a simple task.

**A/N** sorry, last chapter I spelled Shinsou wrong D: or Shinsō, I guess. Anyways, R&R, tell me whatcha think :) I'll try and make the next chapter longer, i just didnt want to add anything unessary to this one


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, argh.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto woke several hours later, though she had no real way of telling how much time had elapsed since she'd first arrived. An immensely strong spiritual pressure had awoken her. It couldn't have been Gin or any of the others, they'd have no reason for releasing so much at once. Besides, she didn't recognize this spiritual pressure at all, it was very similar to that of a hollows.

She sat up from the couch on which she was lying and looked around. A tray of food was waiting for her on the small table across the room. She stood and stretched, then slowly walked over to it. It didn't appear very appetizing, but she sat herself down and picked at it anyways. If she'd ever want to escape she would have to keep her strength up.

She'd made a decision to stick it out in this place. Even if escape was impossible, maybe someone from Soul Society would come to rescue her. It was a possibility, and her only real hope.

Rangiku had been lost in her thoughts when a knock at the door made her jump. She automatically reached for her Zanpakuto, but realized she no longer carried it. The door opened and a strange looking man stepped in, he had black hair, a weird little mustache and goatee, along with a piece of mask fixated to his forehead.

'Ichimaru-sama requested that you join us.' He said formally.

'How about you tell me who you are.' Replied Rangiku, she wasn't about to let herself be pushed around by these…things. It didn't even have the spiritual pressure of a normal human soul or soul reaper.

'Such insolence would be punished around Aizen-sama, but I will give you one chance, niña.' He struck a pose and then said; 'I am the grand Dordoni, one of the top espada!'

'Is that suppose to mean something to me?' she asked, eyebrow raised. This man or thing, couldn't honestly expect her to take him seriously, could he?

He looked utterly crushed at this point, but regained his composure within seconds. 'That's enough out of you, niña. Come along now, or I will have to bring you by force.'

If they were all this ridiculous it couldn't possibly be that bad. She let out a sigh, and followed him wordlessly. She wondered why Gin wanted to see her, was he going to release her? Probably not. Maybe he had something to show her, or had something he wanted her to do. Or maybe he was just wanted to talk, even though no good would come of that.

Rangiku realized that she should have been paying attention to the path they were following, it could come in handy later. But it was too late now, she would have to watch more carefully on the way back to her 'room'. Even now, she realized she didn't know where it was Dordo-whatever, was bringing her. He hadn't said, and she hadn't thought of asking.

Endless questions and idea's formed in her mind, there was so little she really knew about this world. The only thing that she'd remarked up to date had been the lack of color and the endless night.

A few steps later Dordoni stopped in front of massive white doors. They seemed to open all on their own, and to Rangiku's surprise, they entered the only room in which she'd already been.

The room itself hadn't changed, but its content had. Several beings sat atop the lower elevations of the room, while some chose to stand. Some watched with curiosity, others with disgust as they entered.

'Rangiku!' Exclaimed Gin with open arms from across the room, she looked him over once and turned her attention elsewhere. 'Hey now, ya'r makin a fool outta me in front of all our new subordinates, Ran.' Was his reply, while he gestured to the group of people around them.

'Now, now, Gin. Maybe she had a bad sleep, let's give her some space.' This time it was Aizen who spoke, his voice full of content. 'Though, I would have liked to introduce her to the members of the espada.'

'I think she'd like that, Capt'n.' Gin reassured him, with a big smile on his face.

'I can speak for myself.' She finally said, it got on her nerves that Gin was speaking on her behalf when he so clearly knew she wanted just the opposite.

'Well then, Miss Matsumoto, would you like to be introduced to all the members of the espada?' Asked Aizen kindly.

'I've already met Don Panini, here.' She said gesturing to the man next to her. 'So I think I'll pass, thanks.'

'My name is Dordoni! The grand Dordoni! Don't make that mistake again, niña, or you'll grow to regret it!' He yelled.

'I think tha' name suits ya well, Panini.' Chuckled Gin.

Aizen simply smiled and shook his head. 'Well, Miss Matsumoto, if you'd rather not be introduced today, maybe another? In any case, you can be escorted back to your quarters now, if you'd like.'

If she'd like? What she would like is to leave this place.

She turned on the spot and started heading back for the big white doors. She looked at some of the faces as she passed. One of them had long black hair, an eye patch and a scythe type weapon. Another of them had an afro, and from the looks of it a Zanpakuto attached at the waist.

Just before stepping out of the room, a female voice cackled, 'What a bitch! She must not realize the situation she's in!'

Rangiku turned in time to see the figure of a girl wearing a dress, with wings fixed to her back. The moment Rangiku locked eyes with her, the girl released the whole of her spiritual pressure and Rangiku was nearly forced to drop to her knees, but she held strong.

Thankfully, the pressure was cut off by Gin, who only a second later stepped between the two. 'C'mon Ran, back this way.' He said smiling down at her.

As they left the room the girl continued to laugh loud and hard until the great doors had been shut behind them. Everything fell silent from them on.

Gin took the lead and walked slowly ahead of Rangiku. He held his sleeves together, while he smiled perpetually. She watched each step he took and wondered if she would be given a chance to speak with him again anytime soon. She doubted it greatly, and therefore decided to ask some questions which she's been wondering for a while now.

'What are those things?'

'Do ya mean tha members of the espada? If so, tha'r arrancar, Capt'n Aizens building up an army of 'em.' He replied, no change of expression whatsoever.

'And what exactly are arrancar?' she pursued.

'Hollows, tha been given the powers of a soul reaper. They carry Zanpakuto, I'm sure ya noticed.'

'And the espada are the strongest?'

'Yes, but these guys are only temp'rary. Now that the Capt'n's got tha Hogyoku they're gonna get a lot stronger.'

'Who was the… female arrancar?' She continued.

'Who? Cirucci? She ain't so friendly, she does'n like me very much either. Come ta think of it, none of 'em do.' His smile only broadened at this. 'By tha way Ran, I'm glad ya'r talking ta me, I was afraid ya'd be a lil' difficult.'

'Don't get your hopes up, Gin, I'm not going to forgive you. I'm only asking so I can inform the Gotei 13 once I get out of here.' She said while crossing her arms, even though she hadn't actually thought of that until this very moment.

'Ya'll forgive me soon Ran, ya'll see. Things 'ill get borin' 'round here fast with no one ta talk to.' He assured her.

Rangiku didn't answer, she was sure he was right. And she doubted she was about to make a new friend out of someone who was once a hollow. In fact she wasn't even sure she would get out of here at all.

Time had passed so much faster than when she'd walked with Dordoni, Rangiku found herself a little surprised when Gin stopped and opened the door to her room. He stepped in and walked over to her table.

'Glad ya been eatin.' He stated, before turning to leave the room.

'Wait!' She said. Something had been bugging her for a while now.

'Mmm?' Offered Gin hopefully.

'Where's Heineko?'

'Oh, she's safe, no need ta worry.' He said while he left the room and closed the door. Rangiku heard the lock click and knew it would be a while until she saw him again. She could tell he'd been hoping for something else, perhaps to be forgiven, or something along those lines.

She dropped onto the couch and watched the moon. She wondered when she'd finally crack, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her composure like this much longer.

* * *

A/N oh boy, its past midnight and I have school tomorrow. So maybe I should go to bed ;) but I think you guys should review, I need positive feedback, or I might just quit this fic,

Also sorry if I don't get Gin's accent quite right, or if im out of character for him or rangiku, it's my first time writing about the two of them :)


	4. Chapter 4

What seemed like hours later, the lock of her door clicked. In stepped the Espada that had been wearing the eye patch followed by Circucci. Rangiku sat up and looked straight at the two. 'What do you want?' she demanded.

'hmmmm? You're not so friendly, huh?' This was said by the black haired man, he had a real sneering voice.

'I told you, she's a real bitch Nnoitra.' Laughed Circucci.

'Shut up Circucci.' He spat.

Circucci gave a look of spite, but did as she was told.

Nnoitra, or so he was called, approached Rangiku slowly. He was extremely tall and slim. It was obvious he was strong and fit; he was probably one of the most powerful espadas judging by his spiritual pressure.

'What are you lookin' at? He sneered crouching down until he was at eye level with Rangiku.

'N-nothing.' She sputtered unintentionally, for Nnoitra had released an enormous amount of spiritual pressure as he'd spoke.

'Huh. You're nothing special, though you've got a nice rack. I wonder why Ichimaru'd bring you along.' He questioned. Rangiku was outraged, she was use to men staring at her, but never had one actually been so bold as to comment aloud, besides he was degrading her even further by insinuating that she had little, if no use at all in being here.

'Are you done yet? I'm getting bored of this, so if you wouldn't mind leaving.' Said Rangiku forcefully.

'You're giving us commands?' Asked Circucci outraged. 'You filthy scum, you better watch your-'

'I told you to shut the fuck up Circucci.' Said Nnoitra, turning to face her.

'You know what, Nnoitra? It was my idea to come here. So why don't you-'

'Why don't I what?' He persisted, with his scythe resting against Circucci's neck. Rangiku let out a gasp, luckily unheard, but she was shocked at Nnoitra's speed and hostility. Had she not realized sooner the danger it was to oppose the arrancar, she might have continued and been in that very situation.

'You're a real bastard Nnoitra, if Aizen-sama finds out about this, you'll be in so much trouble.'

'If Aizen finds out about what?' asked an unfamiliar voice from the door. It was another arrancar, he had blue hair and even more vibrant blue eyes.

'Grimmjow, what are you doing here?' asked Nnoitra with a smirk.

'I heard the commotion, thought I'd come check things out before Ichimaru comes.' He smiled, then stepped up to Circucci and spat into her face. He and Nnoitra laughed together and released her. Circucci ran from the room wordlessly, furious.

'So what were you up to Nnoitra?'

'Thought I'd come check on the pet.' He replied casually turning his gaze back to Rangiku. 'Nice rack, huh?'

'Got that right, comparable to Neliel's.'

'To bad Nel's a real bitch.'

'Yeah.' Grimmjow smirked and looked towards the door, 'Let's get out of here before Circucci comes back with the others.'

'Right, see ya around… Rangiku.' Said Nnoitra before laughing aloud at the look of astonishment on her face.

'Oh god, I need some sake.' She sighed as they left, Nnoitra smiled at this before slamming the door.

Rangiku was outraged, first they came in and harassed her, or more Circucci, and then they think they can start calling her by her first name? Do they think this makes them friends? Do they think she likes being in the hellhole? Next time she saw Gin, he would be in for it.

She was determined to get out of here for definite now. The thought of even seeing the heartless expressions of Grimmjow and Nnoitra again sickened her, how could one be so indifferent to something so massively wrong as threatening the life of another? But things weren't looking that simple. Besides, Nnoitra said he'd see her again, did that mean he was planning on returning? With her luck, probably.

Rangiku still sitting, pulled her legs in and hugged them closely, how long would she be here? How much more would she have to suffer, she wondered. She felt rather weakened by the confrontation and lay down again. All she seemed to do here was sleep and be harassed anyways, what fun.

...

She fell asleep very briefly but woke as the door to her room clicked shut. Someone had been in her room while she'd slept. She was nervous and wondered what they'd done, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except a small package on the table. Rangiku stood and walked over to it, she felt a trace of spiritual pressure but not one she recognized.

Slowly, hesitantly, she opened the package and found white robes inside. The robes were extremely similar to the ones all inhabitants of Las Noches wore, though it did have minor adjustments made.

'Hmph.' she threw the clothing back into the package and sat at the seat waiting for her meal to be brought to her. There was no way she would wear their uniform, she wasn't one of them and was definitely not going to submit that easily… Though it did look rather comfortable and like it might fight her in all the right places. Maybe it was made especially for her? No, she though, she would resist.

Or would she?

* * *

Ouhh. I haven't written anything for this story in a while, so sorry if it's kind of off and please forgive the vulgar language. But enjoy anyways, and also I think I'm going to try and put Nnoitra in here somehow, I always did like him :) by the way I do not own bleach.


End file.
